The Cancer Control Program responds to the expressed needs of professionals, patients and the general public in the Northwest region through a variety of activities and programs including: 1) Professional development conferences, symposia and courses; 2) Tumor Board consultant program; 3) Preparation of Guidelines for Cancer Management; 4)Breast and testicular self-examination program; 5) Professional publications; 6) Public information brochures, continuing education calendar and professional announcements. In addition to continuing and expanding those activities and programs which have proven to be most successful, a comprehensive regional plan is being developed. This plan will more clearly identify and prioritize local and regional needs utilizing data from numerous sources including state and regional incidence and mortality rates, the Regional Advisory Board, etc. The plan will establish measurable objectives, activities and a realistic time line. Alternate sources of funding to accomplish these objectives will be explored.